


Extended Family

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gideon/Rip, and more but they're just small parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Sara didn't expect to be visiting the Wests, but Barry showed up because Wally didn't answer his phone, and Central's as good a place as any to help Rip after yet another time scatter





	Extended Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> IncendiaGlacies commented on Rosemary and Time with a prompt of a "different fic where Rip asks Barry's permission to date Gideon?...ahem", and this isn't exactly what you asked for, but hopefully it's okay?

“Can it wait?” Wally asked. “My dad is calling.”

“Can the end of the world wait?” Constantine said.

“Also the Time Bureau thinks we found Director Hunter’s signal,” Gary said.

“He did get time scattered last time a time drive blew up,” Ray said.

“All in favour of going to find Rip?” Sara asked. Everyone raised their hands. “Wally?”

“I guess it is a time machine, I’ll just call him back.”

* * *

“So,” Sara said to Gary. “You and Constantine, huh. I did not see that one coming.”

“Yeah, surprises are always fun,” Barry said. He straightened from where he was leaning against the Waverider and uncrossed his arms.

“Flash!” Wally said. His face fell. “Flash. Who died? Was it DeVoe?”

“What?” Barry asked. “No one- Well, I guess all the bus metas, but that was a while ago. And DeVoe became an A.I. and then Marlize unplugged him so maybe that counts? But Elongated Man is actually alive again, and Marlize fixed Harry’s brain.”

“You time travelled again?” Sara asked.

“You lot lost the right to lecture me about that when you went to Zambesi. Actually, you should have lost it when you broke time.”

“You know about that?” Nate asked.

“I’m a speedster,” Barry said, like it explained everything. Sara raised an eyebrow. “We’re less vulnerable to time shifts than you are. I remember every timeline I’ve lived in. Your changes should come into effect later, but you should also remember my best friend is Vibe and his power involves seeing the vibrations of the multiverse, all the ripples of time, and you lot go around creating tidal waves. Which is useful for finding you when someone doesn’t answer his phone.”

“We got distracted finding Rip,” Wally said. “He doesn’t remember anything right now.”

“We can fix that,” Ray said.

“I don’t know what is happening,” Rip said.

“You did stop DeVoe,” Wally said.

“We did,” Barry said. He put his hand on Wally’s shoulder. “I will always love running next to you, always, but we get that you wanted to do your own thing, so we worked around that. Everyone is fine, DeVoe is gone.”

“Then if you’re not here because you need help with DeVoe, and you’re not here because of Zambesi...”

“How is your friend alive now?” Sara asked.

“Oh, DeVoe took over his body, and when Cecile used her telepathy to send me into his head, I found Elongated Man and he got his body back, but the funny thing with pregnancy activated meta powers, they aren’t very reliable when contractions start.”

“I’m a big brother?” Wally asked. He hugged Barry. “Where’s Dad?”

“Taken Cecile to hospital because Caitlin delivered your new baby sister in S.T.A.R. Labs. But Iris is organising a gathering, we have so much food, and you are the new big brother.”

“I suppose we could park in Central while we fix Rip’s memories,” Sara said. “You two want a lift?”

* * *

Rip was pacing.

Again.

“Are you sure Mister West won’t mind us hovering over his house?” Nate asked.

“Rip, sit down,” Sara said. “We stopped Mallus, we can stop whatever this is too.”

“Is this because Ray, Sara, and I walked in on you kissing Gideon in your head?” Zari asked. Rip shot her a betrayed look. “What, we have one bathroom on this ship, this team has no boundaries.”

“It could be worse?” Ray said. “We all heard Nate and Amaya in the library. Oh, sorry, Nate.”

“Captain Hunter is very good at kissing,” Gideon said.

“Okay,” Sara said. “Rip, Gideon, you’re both adults and members of this team, I’m sure you can work something out. Ray and Zari can probably build Gideon a body, but first, please fit another bathroom.”

“And then we should think about all the demons you released,” Constantine said.

“Probably.”

“Um, guys?” Wally stuck his head in. “Dad says you can come in if you want. Is Rip okay?”

“I’ll wait here,” Rip said.

“Rip,” Sara said.

“I’m not meeting Barry Allen after I just kissed Gideon for the second time.”

“Barry Allen is my creator,” Gideon added.

“So Wally’s brother-in-law is your sort of dad?” Zari asked. “Does that make Wally your uncle?”

“Oh no,” Rip said.

“This is a weird day,” Wally said. “But you’re probably fine, my future niece, my other future niece I guess, just showed up and Barry is currently unconscious.”

“Is that why Joe wants us to come in?” Ray said.

“It’s why I said we should probably talk to Zari, Nora mentioned something about those meta laws you told us about, she said she made a mistake and needs to talk to Barry, but it’s easier to do that while he’s awake, so. You can all come in and meet Jenna instead? We have lots of food.”

* * *

“Rip,” Sara said. “Will you please stop?”

“He’s the Flash.”

“Barry.” Sara dragged Rip over. “This is Rip Hunter.”

“Hi,” Barry said. “Nice to meet you.”

“He kissed Gideon, who you apparently-”

“Create in the future, yeah, Time Vault Gideon told me. That’s cool I guess. Not sure how you managed it but good for both of you?”

“There, see, it’s fine,” Sara said. “Rip.”

“It’s an honour to meet you,” Rip said.

“You too?” Barry said. “Wally told me good things. And he thinks I need to talk to Zari? After I talk to Nora.”

“Wally said you passed out,” Sara said.

“Okay, Iris said ‘we’re next’ and I thought that meant she was pregnant like right now, and then she told me just some day she wants to have a family, which is great, because I definitely want kids, I just didn’t think like thirty seconds after she said that my fully grown adult daughter would walk through the front door and tell me she changed time. If you’ll just excuse me one second, I need to go and talk to my daughter.”

“But you have no problems with Rip dating Gideon,” Sara said.

“That’s really not my choice, is it, you guys just keep doing whatever it is you do. I’m just going to go and find Nora.”

Barry disappeared.

“He hates me,” Rip said.

“No he doesn’t,” Sara said. “We should probably talk to John.”


End file.
